A need exists for a monitoring system for specific assets on an offshore asset which uses laser scanning, video collection and other tools, including sonar in real time, and presents the images and related data to a user with a client device that is remote of the offshore asset or on the offshore asset.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.